


Gallivant

by shinaho



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, M/M, fuc yeah, give us that Good Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12386904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinaho/pseuds/shinaho
Summary: Amami wakes up in a different bed every morning. Only one thing stays the same.





	Gallivant

**Author's Note:**

> BIG LOVE to celeste my bestie and also beta reader shes a real one

Amami wakes up in a new bed every morning.

 

The stiff fabric of the hotel bedsheets are a luxury for him. Most of the time, he finds himself enveloped in the uncomfortable nylon of a sleeping bag. But tonight, just tonight, he let himself sleep in a cozy inn by the shore, lulled to bed by the gentle sounds of waves hitting sand. Mere hours from now, he could be traversing the rainforests or checking out the local towns. But for now he rests, and lets himself take a break from all of his gallivants.

 

Every day is something new. There’s a certain fear to it that Amami has yet to overcome. A fear of the unknown, a primal emotion that makes his heart race and his hands clam up. It’s exhilarating, it’s intoxicating, and it’s enthralling and captivating and draws Amami towards it. His métier is adventure, the one thing he prides himself in. His courage to go on, to move forward, to push himself past all his limits to go see one more city, to walk one more mile, to grab one branch higher, to climb up one last rock.

 

It’s not like he chose it, though. It’s a duty.

 

He doesn’t want to stray from home. He wants to go back, and see his father, and help his sisters with their homework, and paint their nails, and braid their hair. He wants to see his friends again. He longs for the days when he would sit inside on the rainy days, reading to them and relaxing. But now rainy days are nothing but a nuisance, causing colds and limiting progress. He wants to go back to when he and Ouma would hang out at the arcade after school, when he would fix Chabashira’s hair on bad days, when he would help calm Iruma’s nasty temper. He misses his sisters. He misses his daily life.

 

But not all is lost.

 

A constant still remains, something that gives him support. Without it, he wouldn’t be here, he would be alone on all these travels, lonely and isolated, with no one to confide in, no support, left to wallow in his own self-hatred and despair.  

 

No matter how cold the outside world, when Amami wakes up, whether it be in a camp or hotel, a tent or a bed, the warmth next to him soothes his aching and chilly heart. And as he lays under the rigid and dry-cleaned blankets that he’ll never see again, he pulls close his comfort, something close to his heart that he could never live without. He pulls close to him Saihara Shuichi, the detective that travels with him, not out of duty but out of love.

 

They’ve been adventuring together for years now. The day Saihara decided to join Amami was a day neither of them will ever forget. It’s the day they both realized they were truly, helplessly in love with each other, and it still makes Amami flush and gives him butterflies. Never before had he known someone who he could be on equal terms with, rather than an older brother or kind upperclassmen. 

 

It was just after their high school graduation. They were no longer the Ultimates of Hope’s Peak Academy, they were young adults shaping their own future. Amami was having none of it. Frankly, he was surprised he even graduated. Under normal circumstances, he would’ve missed too many days of class to qualify for graduation, but his talent was an exemption. He was allowed to miss class for his travels, under the guise of “furthering personal studies”.

 

It’s not like he didn’t go to school at all, though. There was always something- no, someone, who drew him back home. The mysterious and cool Saihara, the Ultimate Detective who took the world by storm. He was as cryptic as Amami himself. Maybe that’s the reason they were drawn to each other.

 

And so in their second year, they started dating. It was a simple confession on a cool winter day. They met in the courtyard, and the exchange itself was brief. Saihara couldn’t meet Amami’s eye when he said that he loved him. He looked down at the snow-covered grass, looking at the footprints his love has left, trailing until it stopped just before his own.

 

They went on their first date the following Sunday, shopping on the main street for Christmas decorations. It was warmer that day. The snow from the week before had melted, and their shoes clacked on the pavement rather than crunching the snow that lay upon it. They held hands between gloves, and shared a scarf hand-knit by Amami.

 

 It was bittersweet. Amami wouldn’t even be home for the holiday itself.

 

Neither of them knew how to go about a long distance relationship. Hell, neither of them had had a relationship before this. It was tentative. Their meetings were short and tinged with sadness. No matter how many brief kisses they shared, no matter how long they held hands, it wouldn’t make up for all the time they spent apart.

 

And when winter turned to spring, and Amami’s academic career ended, he had no reason to stay. He loved his classmates, and cherished the time they spent together, but he had something more important to do than spend his days off with them. He could always text them whenever he wanted. He only came back for one reason, and one alone. Saihara.

 

It was grueling. It was painful. It was lonely and it was sad. Their skype calls were cut short by Saihara’s college studies and Amami’s jet lag.

 

And when, after months and months that felt like eternities, Amami returned home for a mere week, Saihara made a decision that would change their lives. 

                                       

They met at the airport, in the crowded terminals. It was four in the morning, and Saihara had class at eight, but there was no way in hell he’d miss the opportunity to welcome Amami home. Every minute was precious when your lover spent his life abroad. The cool lights above their heads illuminated the mass that separated them, until Saihara spotted familiar unkempt green hair standing under a neon sign that directed the populace to the gateway.

 

Amami wore the necklace Saihara had bought for him on their first anniversary, hanging around his neck like a badge of pride. Saihara felt a rush of emotion when he saw, and felt wanted and needed and loved. There they embraced, letting out all the emotions that they had bottled up, everything they had felt while they were apart.

 

In that moment, Saihara knew he wanted to feel this way for the rest of his life.

 

“I want to go with you.” He said in his arms. “I don’t want to be apart anymore.”

 

Amami held him tight. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.” His words carried an unbreakable promise.

 

And so a week later, both of them sat together on a plane, the romance of an adventure together running through their minds. It was Saihara’s first time leaving the country, but he didn’t feel afraid. Amami was next to him, and Amami knew what he was doing. Saihara’s heart races as they lift up, and Amami bumps their knees together as a form of comfort. Saihara doesn’t look back, doesn’t regret for a minute dropping everything and leaving with Amami. It was his choice, and his life, and this is how he wants to live.

 

And so the buzz of excitement remains, no matter the place, no matter the time, they feel the high of their love for each other, the comfort that they get from each other’s presence irreplaceable. Even as they doze off they feel it, feel the need for one another and the love that they share.  

 

 

* * *

 

 

“C’mon, Shuichi!” Amami calls. Shuichi stumbles down the stairs as Amami hands in their room keys to the front desk.

 

“I’m coming, I’m coming.” Saihara says. He carries both of their suitcases in his hands, carefully trailing behind. “Where are we going from here?” He asks, and Amami takes his own luggage. Their bags match, of course, because Amami is a sucker for that kind of thing. Small keychains adorn the zippers of Amami’s bag, collected from different countries he’s visited along his course. Saihara has one connected to the handle of his own.

 

“Angie’s family lives on this island, so I wanna swing by them and see if they know anything about any of my sisters.” Amami says, checking his phone to see their address, provided by Angie herself. “I visited this place before with my older one. She never met me back at the ship.” The pain of the experience has numbed to Amami by now. She was a fighter, and he knows she’s has to be okay. He knows she is. He believes she is. He hopes she is.

 

“Sounds good to me.” Saihara says, leading Amami out the double doors of the hotel. They quickly hail a cab and watch as they drive past the scenery of the island they’re on, seeing tropical palm trees and sun kissed shores as they drive through rickety roads littered with potholes, cracked under the heat of the sun.

 

The car pulls up to a house that’s slightly nicer than the others in the area, worn down with time but still standing proud. The balcony is well lived in, and a dog sits on it, sleeping in a patch of sunlight. Flowers sprout along the outside of the building, ones Saihara has never seen before. They’re brightly colored and captivating. The two pay the driver and walk up to the entrance, triple checking the address.

 

Amami is the one to knock, tapping his knuckles gently against the aged wooden door. A minute later, an old woman with tan skin and pale white hair greets them. She looks up at them and her kind eyes crinkle at the corners. “Friends of Angie?” She asks, and they nod. She is eager to lead them into the house, where they walk in through a kitchen where they can smell the traditional cooking. She ushers them through it, leading them into what they assume is a family room.

 

It’s spacious, and the room is decorated with sculptures and paintings. There’s canvases leaning against the walls, and Angie’s mom removes paint splattered fabric off of the couch for Amami and Saihara to sit on. Trays and paint brushes litter the floors, and small pools of colored paint gather below them. A ladder is lined up next to one of the walls, where a mural of a sunset over ocean water is in the process of being painted. Shelves line the wall opposite it, and small handmade clay statues are scattered on it. Once they sit, Angie’s mother leaves, going to fetch Angie. The boys are left to themselves, scanning what reminds them of an artist’s atelier.

 

“This must double as Angie’s workshop.” Saihara says, leaning over to Amami. Amami nods. The messiness seems familiar, somehow. It matches well with Angie’s laid back personality. She’s not one to be clean and orderly. This suits her much better than an organized studio.

 

“Hi-yo!” Calls a cheery voice, running into the room. “Rantaro! Shuichi! It’s been awhile!” Angie stands in her full glory, swapping her usual bathing suit and painter’s smock for a sundress and apron. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail instead of loose pigtails, and she has a bright yellow smear on her face. Paint. “How’s it been?” Her blue eyes are wide as she asks them questions about their lives and their adventures. She sits herself on the step ladder adjacent to the couch.

 

Angie’s mother walks back in and offers them drinks. They all graciously accept. The juice is sweeter than any Saihara has had before, something tropical and sugary and addicting.

 

They spend time catching up, explaining what’s happened since graduation. Amami lists off the places he’s seen, and even gives Angie a souvenir he bought especially for her.  Angie tells that she still keeps in touch with Chabashira and Yumeno since moving back home. It comes as a surprise that she would move back home, considering how close she was to the two of them. “I work best in isolation, ya know?” She explains why she left Japan. “Atua won’t help me if I’m surrounded by others. One needs a clean heart and a pure soul for Atua to guide their hand.” She smiles, confident in her faith. “But what brings you two here? Are you on a pilgrimage?”

 

Saihara and Amami explain that they’re looking for Amami’s twelve sisters, already having found a few of them. Angie’s mother has heard of the family name Amami somewhere, down in the city. She doesn’t go there often, so she can’t provide details, but just this lead is more than enough.

 

The conversation dwindles as they search for something to talk about. Angie’s eccentricities make her hard to talk to for more serious people like Saihara. Amami tries his best, but he can’t keep up with all she says, jumping from one conversation to the next. She starts talking about her island’s god, and moves to her hometown to her newest art projects. But she’s open and friendly, and she means the best for them. Saihara admires her positive outlook on life. She even wishes the couple the best, and promises that when they get married, (“We’re not even engaged yet!” Saihara stutters out), she’ll rush back home to be there.

 

As nice as it would be to talk to Angie all day, they’ve got more important things to do. “I think we should be going now.” Saihara saves Amami from coming up with an excuse to leave. “Sorry for the intrusion.” Angie’s mom seems sorry to see them go. They’ll have to come back again soon. It’s sad that neither of them really got to know Angie, despite being in her class for three years. Next time they’ll have to take Chabashira and Yumeno with them.  

 

She offers to call them another cab and escorts them to the door. “Bye-onara!” She smiles brightly at them as they wave her goodbye. “Keep in touch!”

 

The buildings become taller and more urban the longer the drive goes on. It’s a far difference between the tropical shops of the beachside town they sailed into. They drive past billboards and neon lights, reflected in the glass windows of the car and Saihara’s eyes as Amami watches him. They’re like the ones in the cities back in Japan. Saihara feels comforted, barely, but Amami doesn’t. He’s an adventurer, after all. He values culture and nature, not the cut-and-paste buildings of the modern world. But if Saihara’s happy, then Amami supposes he could get used to it.

 

They choose a famous hotel to stay at, an expensive and first-class one. Saihara watches as Amami checks into it, easily speaking to the receptionist in the native language of the area. Part of his talent as the Ultimate Adventurer must be the ability to learn languages, Saihara figures. It’s impressive.

 

The name Amami rings a bell with the receptionist. She asks if he’s related to the owner of a famous bar downtown. She briefly describes the owner, who closely resembles Amami’s oldest sister. They write down the address and plan to visit later.

 

They drop off their things in the room and quickly head out to explore the town before nightfall, when they’ll check out the bar. Amami reaches out to hold Saihara’s hand as they wander down streets and turn corners. “We’re going to get lost.” Saihara’s voice is filled with worry. But Amami laughs. Getting lost is part of the fun.

 

They share a drink at a café as the sun sets and the time changes, evening fading into night. . Amami takes a second to look at Saihara who occupies himself with watching the cars pass, and it almost feels like they’re back at home, a regular couple on a regular date.

 

That night Amami wakes up in a cold sweat, trying to shake a nightmare out of his mind. He takes a minute to compose himself before he realizes the bed next to him is cold and empty, and suddenly everything stops.

 

His heart pounds in his chest as he leans up on his elbows. It’s the middle of the night, and he can’t see anything in the darkness of the hotel room. His mind races with fear and panic and anxiety and disquietude.

 

Saihara’s gone.

 

He’s gone he’s gone he’s gone.

 

Just like all of Amami’s sisters.

 

And everyone else he has ever loved.

 

Saihara was here a few hours ago, wasn’t he?

 

Was he here when Amami went to bed?

 

Was he ever here?

 

Amami turns on the bedside lamp next to him and the room’s empty.

 

His legs shake as he stands up and feels a cool breeze on his flushed skin.

 

Breeze?

 

Amami pulls away the heavy curtains and sees a silhouette leaning on the handrail of the patio.

 

He slides the door the rest of the way open and walks out. The cool night air sends a chill down his spine as he wraps his arm around the waist of the figure standing next to him.

 

“I didn’t know you were awake.” Saihara’s voice says, still looking out.

 

“You gave me a scare.” Amami says, seeing the lights below reflected in his eyes.

 

Saihara laughs out an apology.

 

Together, they look out over the illuminated city, hearing the hum of passing cars and faint chatter of the people below.

 

“I love you.” Amami says.

 

“I love you too.” Saihara doesn’t hesitate.

 

Even though they’ve said it time and time again, it never fails to make Amami’s heart skip a beat. They’re still like they were all those years ago, dumb kids with crushes and butterflies in their stomachs, more worried about what they think of each other than anything else that mattered.

 

But it really was the only thing that mattered.

 

They’re partners and lovers and all that either of them ever needed. They’re comfort and familiarity and passion and strength. They’re together no matter what, never tiring of each other. Their fights are petty yet short, their apologies long winded and full of meaning. Their travels are duties and missions they couldn’t accomplish apart. They’re stronger together than they could ever be apart, and together they find home in each other. No matter where they wake up, no matter the country or continent or how far they are from home, be it bed or tent, if they’re together then they’re happy.

**Author's Note:**

> its not relevant to anything that happens in the fic but i want you all to know that maki and kaede r dating and so are tenko and himiko and also ouma and kiibo thansk you.   
> uhhh my tumblr is kishinyama and my instagram is narikono my twitter is robofucker69 so like yea idk im kinda a loser most of the time n amasai is my passion


End file.
